Leech
by kxkaos
Summary: Result of sleepless nights-It just sorta came to me-After I titled it a realized the double meaning-Mostly from rereading NewMoon last night-It's got orig. pairings w/ a twist thrown in-Some chapters might get massive M rating at top.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Steffers does. :3 I just own the characters I put in here.

"I've never given much thought to how I would die, but dying in the place of someone I love seems like the way to go."

**Chapter One**

My mom making me move to Forks wasn't the worst thing she could do. Marrying the man she moved to Forks _for _was the worst thing she could do.

"Sorsha," my mom said nudging me from the front sleep, "Wake up," I was sleeping, that woman will never learn to let a sleeping dragon lie.

"What?!" I growled.

"Time to go." She said sauntering out my bedroom door.

This was it. My last waking moments in my little room. I was gonna miss it. And all my almost friends. I only call them almost friends cause I only see them at school. Sometimes the movies. But that's always rare. Now I'll never get another day in California.

An hour later I was in the car heading to the airport. Good thing we were flying. I didn't need to stay in a car with _RICK_ for more than an hour was longer than I needed.

Four hours in a plane was nothing. Arriving in Washington was another thing.

It was raining. I love the rain, don't get me wrong, but the only jacket I had was a cotton hoodie.

Washington and California have very contrasting weather in October.

Taxi to the little town of Forks was an hour at the least. All I needed with Rick.

Our house well. Wasn't what we had in California I'll tell you that.

Two-bedroom, one and a quarter bath. _Wonder who gets the only shower bathroom._ I thought unlocking the door with my mothers keys.

"Holy shit." I yelled opening the door.

"What, honey? What happened? Are you okay?" You have to love my mother, always the worrier.

"Did the movers put anything in the right room?" I asked her pointing to the boxes and furniture piled in the living and dining rooms.

My mother sighed and went back out to Rick to bitch about he movers he chose.

Our stuff had been brought here a week before with the cars, and now everything the three of us owned was in the downstairs of our new home.

We didn't get the boxes in the proper rooms until two AM. I crashed on my mattress on the floor not bothering to change out of my clothes or take of my muddy shoes.

The next morning I found myself covered in my comforter, being woken up by an alarm clock I did not set, and a note under my phone on the dresser.

_Sorsha,_

_You have school, remember? Rick and I had to leave early to get to the movers in Port Angeles by the time they opened and we have to go to the DMV. Don't wanna get stuck there all day. He's not a happy camper right now. Your car keys are on the counter next to some doughnuts. DON'T BE LATE._

_I love you. Have a good first day honey._

_-Mom_

School. Great. It's the second week of October. And I'm starting out the first day of my new school as a junior. This won't end well.

I had a hard time finding the box in my room marked _CLOTHES. _ I managed to be late. I was walking out the door just as the bell should have been ringing.

_I love my car,_ I thought speeding down the deserted, tree lined road to the main of the town, and school. But I think I got too cocky with my car. I glanced in my rearview mirror just as sirens sounded and lights flashed behind me.

I pulled over and I almost choked on air. This guys mustache was hilarious. reminded me of FRIENDS and the mustache Chandler could never grow. I was giggling as I rolled down my window.

"You think this is funny?" he asked.

"No," I said trying to straighten my face, "the uhm-the rain makes me happy."

"Uh-huh," he said, "Do you know why I pulled you over?" He finally asked as I handed him my license and a copy of the registration.

"My parents have the original in Port Angeles today," I told him as he eyed the copy, "Just moved here. And I know I was speeding. What's the speed limit?"

"Uhm," he said a little dumbfounded, a teenager knowing she was speeding, "the speed limit is 40. you were going 80."

"No way, get out," I yelled looking for a speed limit sign., "I thought I was going 60.'

Then it dawned on me that I was getting really late for school.

"Uhm, ticket?" I asked, "I've got to get to school."

"Warning. I catch you speeding again Miss. Matthews and it's definitely a ticket. Get to school."

"Holy crap," I screeched wanting to hug the mustached crusader of the highway, "Officer–?"

"_Chief _Swan."

"Thanks Chief Swan."

"School." he replied walking back to his cruiser. I rolled up my window and took off.

Almost an hour and a half late. CRAP.

I ran into the office and got a glare from the Secretary.

"Can I help you miss..?" She asked, looking at me over her glasses.

"Matthews...I'm... new..." I gasped, I'm not a great runner, I ran too far, I'm a sprinter, "Sorsha.... Matthews..."

"Ah, Yes." She said pulling my papers from a stack next to her, "Here's your schedule. Afraid you missed first period, but your second is down the hall, take a right and it's the last door on your left. This you need to have every teacher sign and bring to it back to me at the end of the day. You'll need to check in with your first period teacher at break, I'll see if I can't find someone to show you around then."

"Thanks." I said normally, having caught my breath.

I walked out and looked at my schedule. Same as back in Cali. Math. Science. Phys Ed. Art. English. and History.

_I'll get used to it here in no time_ I thought entering my class.

The teacher glared at me.

"What?" I asked still in the doorway.

"What is so important you have to interrupt my lesson?" she asked tapping her foot.

"I'm the new girl, Sorsha Matthews." I said giving her a glare of equal intensity.

"What kind of name is Sorsha?" a blonde in the front asked.

"My mom was obsessed with WILLOW, get over it." I said as the teacher wrote my name on her seating chart.

All the kids decided to 'OOOooooooooooOOO" the situation. I got a glare from the blonde girl.

"Play nice Alicia," Mrs. Olberman said signing my paper, "you may sit back there behind Jessica, Miss Matthews."

A girl with a round face and brown hair raised her hand near the back of the room. I went and sat behind her, all eyes on me. Hopefully the stares didn't last.

"Do you know who you told off?" the Jessica girl asked me, hardly turning around to not risk being caught.

"Well her name is Alicia. Other than that, no."

"She's the head cheerleader. Granted it's a small team but, she's the most popular girl in school. Her group is very exclusive, and I think you just ruled yourself out of it."

I looked over to Alicia and for her and her cronies glaring at me.

"You might be right." I said to Jessica, "But I really don't care."

"Girls," Mrs. Olberman said. We'd been caught. "Care to share with the class your discussion."

"I was just explaining the Oedipus Complex to Jessica, she didn't quite get it." I quickly remarked glancing at the words on the board.

They were reading Socrates. I'd done that the year before.

"Well, Thank you, Miss Matthews for helping." our ever so scary teacher said looking smug at her newest student.

_Ugh. _I thought _This is going to be a long rest of high school._ Luckily, the bell rang fifteen minutes later. And everyone was off to their next class. I had History next.

It went by quickly though. They were studying the revolution. They were behind I thought. But I wasn't complaining. History was my favorite, but break came soon enough and I set off to find my first period teacher to get my paper signed. I found her and there was a girl waiting at the door for me. She was short. Shorter than my five-two. With short spiky dark hair. She reminded me of a pixie and was gorgeous. I felt plain next to her, even with my high self-esteem.

"Sorsha Matthews?" she asked, her voice was like bells, I didn't even know that was possible.

'Uh. Yeah." Now my voice sounded like sandpaper.

"I'm supposed to show you around campus. I'm Alice."

"Hi. Let me get this signed then you can show me around, but you really don't have to."

"Oh, I want to. We're going to be best friends, I can tell."

_Oookay_ I thought. She seemed a little weird to me, but all the same I got my sheet signed and she showed me around. The rest of my classes, to the gym, the outside seating area, and finally the cafeteria. As soon as we walked in I heard 'there she is' from a chipper voice in the middle of the room.

"Sorsha! Over here!" It was Jessica. She was standing on a chair waving me over.

"I'll just be over there. Nice meeting you Alice," I said to the pixie bouncing next to me.

"Oh. Okay." she said prancing off to the back of the cafeteria.

I walked over to where Jessica was and she sat me down in a chair to give me introductions.

"Sorsha, this is Mike Newton" I recognized him from my history class, which he mentioned ads Jess said his name, "Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Angela Weber, and Lauren Mallory."

When she was finished I said hello and as bombarded with questions.

Why'd you move here?

What's it like in California?

You're so pale, aren't Californians supposed to be tanner?

And anything and everything in between. I was getting so sick of the questions but thankfully the bell rang. I couldn't believe all those questions came in five minutes. I was soon dreading lunch.

"where you off to?" Mike asked prancing up to my side.

"Art." I replied automatically.

"Oh, cool" he said, "uhm. I'm this way." He pointed in the opposite direction I was going.

"Kay," I said walking off, "See you at lunch I guess."

I didn't see it, but the biggest grin creeped across his face.

****EDIT** So. I was reading Ecplise and thanks to Edward and Jacob's 'fiasco' at the high school, I discovered the principal's name is in fact GREENE. So I had to change Her last name. And now I have to go change whatever chapter I have the whole history thing in. UGH. Thank the Goddess I'm re-reading them.**

**Okay. There's chapter one. Yeah. Mike seems to like the new girls. Haha. This, as you can tell starts in October, about three months before Bella arrives. And she shall arrive.**

**Since this is the first fic I've posted here on I would love you all forever if you reviewd. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Spelling grammatical errors and such. Or just tell me what you think of it, whether you like it so far or not, or just any theories of what you think is going to happen and what Cullen she's going to be pulled into.**

**Loves,**

**_Kirsten_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Art wasn't too bad. A little amateur for my tastes but it just made me all the more hopeful I was going to get an "A", with a plus even. The thought made me grin as I walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey you," Jess said inching in behind me in line, "How's class going?"

"It's great actually," I said grabbing an apple., "Kinda easy from what I can tell."

"What's next?" she asked.

"Science."

"Me too." Mike partially yelled from behind her. I didn't even see the little creep get into line.

_Great _I thought snagging the last apple juice _I've got science with the puppy._ It's what he kinda was acting, like, a lost puppy looking for someone to keep him. It made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked as we all sat at the same table we did at break.

"Nothing," I replied still chuckling, "Just a joke an old friend told me."

"Let's here it," Tyler said excitedly.

"It's a blonde joke," I said glancing out the doble door's window, "How do you–" Then I saw them , "Hey, who are they?"

The whole table looked and saw who I was looking at.

"The Cullens," Jessica said happily, made me realize she loved to gossip, I'd have to watch what I tell her, "The big guy, that's Emmet, and the pretty blonde is Rosalie."

"And those two," Angela took over, "The blonde guy is Jasper, he's like twins with Rosalie or something, and the little weird girl is-"

"Alice." I said, "I met her at break, she seems nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?" I said cautiously, I didn't want to open up a whole can of gossip.

"They really only keep to themselves," Angela told me quietly.

"Cause they're all together," Jess said, "like, together together. Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper. Dr. Cullen is like foster dad slash matchmaker."

"Wish he'd adopt me," Angela commented with a giggle.

I looked back to the double doors, "Who's he?"

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen," Jessica said, "Totally gorgeous, obviously. But no one here seems to be good enough for him. So don't waste your time."

"Wasn't planning on it."

The rest of the lunch period was spent talking about the upcoming Halloween Dance, sometimes through full mouths of food.

"What are you going to be, Sorsha?" Tyler asked after taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Say it, not spray it, Tyler," I said talking his tray from him, "And I don't know. Haven't thought about. First time I've heard of the dance so..."

Mike's eyes twinkled.

"Well," Jessica said, "The theme this year is music. So you are requested to dress up as your favorite singer or band member. You don't have to but you get a discount for fitting with the theme. And this year, because of the theme, they're having karaoke."

"Sounds like a blast. I think maybe I'll go."

Luckily, saved by the bell.

"I'll see you guys after school, kay?" I said grabbing my bag and briskly walking away from the table.

"Hey, I'll walk with you." Mike said jogging up beside me, "Soooo."

I rolled my eyes. I knew what he was going to say.

"Wannagotothehalloweendancewithme?" He said it too quick, but I knew the words.

"Uhm-What?" I asked pretending not to understand.

"Well, since I know you don't have a date I wa-"

I cut him off, "I don't do dance dates really. Sorry. Unless I'm attached or it's a major dance."

"Oh."

Crap. I think I killed him.

"Maybe next dance. Winter formal right?" I said walking into class.

"Miss Matthews," Mr. Molina said, " I heard you were here today, let me have your slip."

He signed it and handed it back to me.

"You have a choice of sitting next to Mr. Cullen or Mr. Newton as those are the only seats open."

"I'll take Newton,"I replied taking my newly signed paper, Edward looked too angry. I can't deal with angry. Maybe its why I didn't like Rick, he was always angry at something.

"Today we are disecting," Mr. Molina said dramatically as the bell rang and I took my seat, Mike didn't look to happy though, "squids. I want you to find the ink sack. Peirce it, and write your name on a piece of paper. If everyone on the right side of the tables will come and get the squid and everyone on the left come and get the other supplies."

I got the supplies and Mike got the squid.

"Ladies first," He grinned handing me a scalpel and the diagram.

_Oh god Im going to be sick _I thought looking at the dead squid lying on the table.

"Mr. Molina," I heard from the front of the class, "Sorsha doesn't look so well. My I walk her to the nurses office."

I looked to the front of the room. How the hell did he know my name?

"You're right." our teacher said , "Go ahead, Edward, when you get back you can pair with Mr. Newton."

Edward walked back to me and Mike saying a quick hello.

"Sorsha, Mr. Molina sai-"

"I know." I said speeding for my bags, I was gonna hurl any second.

Mike still didn't look happy as I let Edward lead me out of the classroom to the cold outside.

Once I was near a grassy area, I puked. I knew I was gonna. Happens everytime, I can't even go into a Red Lobster.

"Sorry you had to see that." I said to Edward looking for the nearest water fountain, "The smell of fish, and the whole dissecting thing just. It's not a great combination for me."

"You don't like dissecting?"

"No, I'm one of those animal rights kinda people. That thing kinda died for no reason. I mean really, writing a name in its ink. That's like me writing my name in _your_ blood."

He giggled, "Here's the nurse. I'll come get you when the fish smell clears out."

"Bye." I said to his retreating back.

I signed in with the nurse and lied down on the bed. Eventually I feel asleep, but not for long seeing as how the bell rang soon after and then I was off to Phys Ed. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door, to my non-surprise Mike was waiting outside the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine now, I'm sure Edward told you what was up."

'Yeah, hey, where you off to?" He questioned, noticing we were walking in the same direction.

"PE."

Sadly, we were in there together. I didn't like how he hung on, I don't think Jessica did either. She was in PE with us and so was Alicia. I had my slip signed and luckily I didn't have to dress out for the day, being my first day and all, so I got to read all period. But all that did was make me wonder how Edward Cullen had known my name. I went through all the possibilities including, mind reader and superhuman hearing before I remembered Alice showed me around campus and she and Edward are 'siblings'. As soon as I realized that, the bell rang and I went on my was to the office to turn in my slip. After that, I jogged out to my car. Eager to get home and unpack before Rick decided to rampage about me not getting it done.

The thing about Rick was he was nice for a while, then my mom and him got married. They'd only known each other for a few months and my dad had only been dead a year. I couldn't believe my mom decided to move on that quickly. But once my mom and Rick were married, he'd been getting increasingly more aggressive. This last week he started yelling at my mom about fickle things. Carrots not cooked just right. TV on a station he didn't leave it on. Towel on the floor in the bathroom. I just never really liked the guy. I had told my mom not to marry him, but that woman never listens to me. She just began drinking more. before it was once a week., a glass of red wine. Now it's started to be three times a week, three or four drinks of the hard stuff. I was getting worried. If this is three months as a newly-wed couple what's three _years_ going to be like.

Those were my thoughts as I walked to my car. I didn't see the two of the five Cullens walk passed me and over to a shiny Volvo.

"Sorsha!" someone called behind me. I was half expecting it to be Jessica.

"Alice, hey," I said thanking the powers that be it wasn't who I thought.

"Are you going to the Halloween Dance?" she asked, another Cullen behind her, "Oh, manners, Sorsha, this is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you," I said glancing at the taller of the two, he looked like he was in pain, "Thinking about it."

"You should, it's going to be lotsa fun." she said beaming.

"okay. well. Bye."

I walked off to my BMW and they to their Volvo and Jeep.

When I got home mom and Rick were already home unpacking.

"Hey, honey, how was your first day?" Mom asked, drink already in hand, it hasn't been a good day with Rick.

"Fine," I replied giving her a hug heading to the stairs, "I've got unpacking and homework to do so, call me when you need help with dinner."

She said 'Okay' as I pranced up the stairs. I was unpacking when I heard them yelling. I couldn't take it, but I knew it wasn't my place to get involved. I just put on a CD my uncle had gotten me for Christmas. It was enough to drown out their yelling. I wasn't used to this, my mom and dad never yelled, there was no yelling I was present for at least. That was the rest of the night. My mom ended up calling for takeout which she brought up to me, her mascara running.

"I love you, Mom," I said hugging her.

"I love you, too, sweetie." she said retreating from my door.

I fell asleep to my music and the yelling.


End file.
